


6:58 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes bulged as she ate Reverend Amos Howell's slice of chocolate cake.





	6:58 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes bulged as she ate Reverend Amos Howell's slice of chocolate cake and he scowled due to her eating the treat instead of recent scratches from a Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
